Return of the Thunder ninja
by willow345
Summary: It was Amanda Bradley's first day at the Thunder ninja Academy. She wont find her brothers waiting there though. The whole Academy was gone. Now that Amanda found a note with a morpher. She and her new friends will have to fight Lother. and will have to make the difficult choice
1. Theres no I in team (Meeting Amanda)

**Hi this is the new fate4life. New me. Hope you like this story.**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: Amanda Bradley**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 5'2**

**Hobbies: Motocross, Art, Rollerskating, and dancing.**

**Personality: Amanda Bradley was the younger then the two Bradley brothers, Hunter and Blake, Their parents were killed. But only Amanda was there when it happen. But they were killed right in front her her. She was in shocked so badly she doesn't remember who did it. So she now lived with her brothers. She loves to do motocross but rollerskating is what she like the most.**

* * *

"Come on Snow" a young Bradley said.

It was Amanda Bradley's first day at the Thunder Ninja Academy. She cant wait to see her brothers. They were gonna show her around. She couldnt wait. But when she got there the whole Academy was gone.

"What?" Amanda asked.

Then she looked at snow (her dog).

"I dont know about you snow" Amanda said "But something bad happened here"

Then Amanda found a piece of paper on the tree.

"A note?"

_Dear Amanda Bradley,_

_Sadly the Academy had been destroyed by a evil space ninja named Lother. In the box under the note is you morpher. To activated it say 'Thunder Storm! Ranger form!'. To activate your zord take out the morpher yell 'Sky of wonder' 'Power of thunder' then say 'Amber Coyote Zord' Go to blue bay harbor. There Sensei Watanabe will be able to help._

_Thank you, Sensei Kanoi _

Amanda was stunned by the note. Then she found a box below the note just like it said. She opened it and she saw a gold morpher. She putted on and just when she was about to leave, Kelzacks appeared.

"What on earth!" she exclaimed.

She removed her clothes and now she had her ninja outfit. The only difference was it was outlined Amber.

She kicked three of the kelzacks. But she was overwhelmed. Well time to put my new gift to good use.

Then she got into a stance.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger form! Ha!"

Amanda spinned around then her ninja outfit disappear into a Amber thunder ranger suit. She through her helmet up in the air and her helmet came back down on head. She does a fighting stance in front of thunder.

"Power of Thunder!"

"Woah" she exclaimed looking at herself "Now that's what I'm talking about"

Then she looked at snow.

"Here boy" she said her dog ran to her and Amanda putted her in a thunder shield.

Amanda then started fighting the Kelzacks.

Amanda Kicked two kelzacks with one leg.

Then Amanda got out her weapon.

"Amber Diggers"

"Amber Strike!"

Then Amanda slashed her weapon on the all the Kelzacks.

She demorphed and picked up snow then ninja streaked away.

"I hope Blake and Hunter are ok" She said.

* * *

_"Come on, Guys!"_

_"Ow! Shane!"_

_"Ah, This could take all day"_

_"Ow! Shane would you stop pulling!"_

_"My wrist is totally tweaked"_

_"Sorry Tor"_

_"It would be so much faster if we could just split up"_

_"Not to mention less painful"_

_"You this scroll of three better we worth it, man"_

_"These cuffs are brutal"_

_"Sensei would have not sent us if it weren't important"_

_"It's gotta be here somewhere"_

_"Ow!"_

_"What kind of scroll are we talking about, anyway"_

_"I'm thinking that if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it"_

_"Okay, well, there's one"_

_"Wow"_

_"That's probably it- Whoa"_

_"Wait, it says something"_

_"Stronger is one than three"_

_"What?"_

_"Thats it?"_

_"We be better off buying fortune cookies"_

_"Well, Lets just grab it and bail"_

_"Ill get it!"_

_"Ahhh!"_

_"Who's on my foot?"_

_"Shane!"_

_"That was so not effective"_

_"Ill do this my self"_

* * *

Amanda arrived at blue bay harbor using her motorcycle. Lucky she had a friend name Kelly. So she rode her bike to Storm Charges.

* * *

Amanda walked in the Storm Charges. Just in time to see Kelly. Kelly turned and saw her and smiled.

"Amanda!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Hey Kel" Amanda said with a smile " Long time no see"

"Hows the motocross going" She asked

"Great!" Amanda said " But I just moved her so I need a job you have any job openings here"

"Yea we do" Kelly said " Your hired!"

"Thanks!" Amanda said then she saw Kelly turn around.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kelly asked

"Hey Kelly" a guy in red shirt said "your a good boss, right?"

Amanda thought to her self 'I wonder in hes a ranger'

"No one ever quits on me" Kelly said.

"No ones ever said no to her either" Amanda said as she walked by Kelly.

"So, How you do it, whats the trick?" he asked.

"Theirs no trick" Amanda said.

"You just worked with them, give them a chance" Kelly said "were more like teammates, you know?"

"Yeah, But how can you make sure things wont get messed up if you don't do them your self" he asked.

Amanda rolled her eyes a bit.

"I trust the people around me" Kelly said.

"Even her friends" Amanda said.

"Put me down!" a voice said.

"What was that?" Kelly asked.

"Stay here" he told us "Ill check"

And with that he left.

"Is he nuts?" Amanda asked.

Kelly nodded.

* * *

Amanda was able to give an excuse to Kelly. So she ninja streaked to the screaming. There she saw the same guy in the scene.

"What is he doing?" Amanda said in her ninja outfit.

"Do you think your teammates have the mettle to join us?" the monster asked.

"I can take you my self!" Shane said.

* * *

Tori saw cam typing really fast so she went up to him.

"Whats up, Cam?" Tori asked

"It's Shane" Cam said " and some weird magnet head thing"

"We better help him" Tori said.

"Wait!" Dustin said then pointed to Amanda, who watching the fight " Who's that?"

"It a ninja!" Tori exclaimed.

"But still we gotta help Shane" Dustin said

"Wait!" said Sensei " I will let you know when It's time"

* * *

Amanda was sitting watching the fight.

"I hope he will learn soon" Amanda said.

"Well?" The monster asked.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Power of Air!"

"Whoa" Amanda exclaimed " He is a ranger"

"Get ready to be recycled!" the red ranger said.

"Oh brother..." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"What's the matter, ranger?" the monster asked "Your friends not sticking to you?"

"I told you, I don't need them!" he said.

"Is he serious?" Amanda asked.

"Have it your way" The monster said.

"I always do!" said the red ranger and the fight began.

"Take that!"

Then a beam of green light hitted the red ranger, which made the ranger stick to a car.

"Oh my god.." Amanda said.

"And that!"

Then a wheel of a bike came and hitted him hard.

Amanda Flinched.

"That gotta hurt" she said.

"I cant handle this alone!" said the red ranger " Tori, Dustin I need your help"

"Your friends aren't coming" Said the monster, as he slashed the red ranger.

"Looks like I'm needed" said Amanda.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger form! Ha!"

Amanda spinned around then her ninja outfit disappear into a Amber thunder ranger suit. She through her helmet up in the air and her helmet came back down on head. She does a fighting stance in a background of thunder.

"Power of Thunder!"

"Thunder Staff!" exclaimed Amanda. Then she slashed the monster.

"Need a hand?" asked Amanda , as she help the red ranger up.

"Yea thanks" said the red ranger " But who are you?"

"Less talk more action" Said Amanda.

Then two blurs of yellow and blue came two rangers kicked the monster on the back, making him fall into a lot of barrels.

"You guys okay?" Tori asked.

"Yea" said the red ranger " Im fine now"

Then Dustin looked at Amanda.

"We saw in a ninja gear you have a lot of explaining after this, man" said Dustin

"I know but first..." I said then turned " Lets take care of that"

"Pardon me, but I haven't finished destroying you yet" said the monster.

"Oh ya think again!" said Shane.

"Dream on" said Tori.

"Ya right!" said Amanda.

"New plan" said Shane " Ninja Air assault!"

Then got up and started walking flying all the way to the monster. Then he he kicked the monster so many times then the monster feel but landed on his feet. " Great just when I thought it was over" said Amanda. Then the 4 air ninja jump out of no where and slashed the monster. But the monster slashed them back making them fall. Then he blasted again at them.

"Thunder Shield!" exclaimed Amanda. Then she saw a bright light in the center of his chest.

"Look he's energy source!" she said pointing.

"I see it!" said Tori.

"Lets take it out!" said Shane.

"Goodbye rangers! It's been fun!" said the monster ready do strike.

But they dodged the attack just in time as they got out their weapons.

"Lion Hammer!"

"Sonic Fin!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Amber Diggers!"

"Storm Tracker!"

"Kids don't try this at home" said Dustin.

"Bingo to that" said Amanda.

"Fire!"

"Amber Strike!"

One made a 100 ml ball which fell on him. and the second blast hitted the ball which made the monster exploded.

"Yea!" cheered Amanda.

Then a scroll came out of no where and it started to glow. Then the monster grew.

"Big is better!"

'I'm not surprised one bit' thought Amanda.

"No way!" said Tori and Dustin.

"What are you going to do, Pathetic ranger ninjas" asked the huge monster.

"Im already now what I gotta do" said Amanda then they looked at her confused.

Then Amanda pulled out her morpher.

"Sky of wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Amber Coyote Zord!"

Then Amanda's Zord appeared.

"Now thats what I'm talking about" said Amanda.

"Whoa!" said all 3 rangers.

Then Amanda jumped in her zord. Then the battle began.

"Amber bite!" exclaimed Amanda but the blast missed him.

"You gotta be kidding!"

" You have to do better than that ranger" he said then Amanda was stuck to him.

"Get this dude off me!" said Amanda.

* * *

"We gotta help her!" said Shane.

"But how?" asked Tori.

"_Rangers Listen closely" _said Cam _"Hidden in a Subterranean hangar are three powerful robotic assult vehicles"_

_"Now that Lother has raised the stakes, we have no choice but to call upon them" _said Cam "_guys, Im sending you some big time back up"_

_"The Hawk Zord.."_

_"The Dolphin Zord"_

_"And the Lion Zord.."_

* * *

"Time for end ranger!" said the monster.

Amanda was ready for the attack but then 3 zords came out of no where.

"Whoa!" said Amanda "Now that's the coolest thing ever!"

"You think you can stop me with something made of metal?" the monster asked "I'm a magnet!"

"Lets fight fire with Fire!" said Shane.

"Flame Attack!"

Then the Hawk Zord was on fire then the hawk spun around him making him get on fire. Then she he let out of Amanda's zord but Tori's zord caught hers just before she hit the ground. "You alright?" Tori asked.

"Never Better" said Amanda. Then the monster grabbed Tori's zord.

"No he's got me" said Tori.

"Hang on" said Amanda.

Then he grabbed Shane's zord.

"Im hit!" said Shane

"Dustin!" said Tori.

"Looks it up to me" said Dustin " I choose you!"

"It's Lion Tornado Blast"

"Looks like it my turn now" said Amanda " Ima choose... This!"

"Amber Lighting Blast!"

Then Twos blasts hitted the monster which made him let go of the two zords.

"Thanks Dustin, you rock" Tori said.

"Hey! don't I get a thank you?" said Amanda which made everyone laugh.

"Now lets show him what we can do!" said Amanda.

"Lighting Strike!"

"After Burners Fire!"

Then the monster exploded.

"Yea!" they all cheered

* * *

Amanda walked into Ninja ops with snow then she saw a guinea pig wearing sensei clothes.

"That guinea pig is your Sensei?" asked Amanda.

All 3 of them nodded

"Welcome Child, explain why your here" said Sensei.

"Well it was my first day at the Thunder ninja Academy" explained Amanda " But when I got there it was like gone then I found a note talking about Lother, morphers, monsters and zords and it said to come to you guys to help out." Then Amanda smile fell. "But I couldn't imagine what hes doing to my brother" she said, she starting crying "my brothers are the only family I have left if anything happen to them I-" Then Cam went up to her and smile " We will get them back" he said.

"Yea" Shane agreed

"We will get all of them" said Tori

"No matter what" said Dustin

Amanda cleared her tears and smiled. " Thanks guys" she said and smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Beauty and the beach

**Thanks Nightmare for faving the story now...**

**On with the series...**

* * *

Amanda woke up in the guest room. She was pretty lucky they offer her a room. But now she has to get to storm charges. So she got up and changed into a red shirt, blue pants, and black sneakers. She was still sad and think about her brothers. But then Snow went up to her and cuddled her. She smiled at Snow.

"haha Thanks snow" She said smiling, Then she gave him his food, as Cam walked in.

"Morning" he said.

"Morning" Amanda said with a smile.

"How you feeling?" Cam asked, while he gave her breakfast.

"Feeling much better" Amanda said.

Then she saw Snow barking.

"I better eat and go with snow to Storm Charges" Amanda said.

"Right" He said before leaving.

* * *

Amanda was working with costumers, while snow was playing with his ball.

"Here you go, a motorcycle helmet" Amanda said with a smile, as she she gave a man a helmet " Have a nice day"

Then the man left.

"You don't get it either, I'm a girl, Girl!" she heard Tori say.

"Yeah I know but your not a girl, girl" said Dustin making Amanda glare at him.

He did NOT just say that.

"Your like a guy girl" said Shane.

Amanda giggled mad " What that's supposed to mean" she said mad.

"My advice to you both" said Kelly "stop trying to make it better cause it's only getting worse"

Then Kelly gave a letter to Tori "This just showed up for you"

"That's weird, from who?" Tori asked/said.

"Don't know just found it out back" said Kelly.

Amanda was to busy to find out what the letter was about. But Tori asked her if she wanted to come with her to the place. Amanda nodded and smile before she did her last costumer.

* * *

Amanda and Tori went to the location unknown that they were being watched by something or someone?

Then Amanda felt that someone was near. She then turned and saw two rangers.

When they saw her they disappeared.

Amanda looked confused when Tori came out of the changing room.

"Oh... my...god..." Amanda said, while looking at her in shock.

"Perfect!" said the wavy brown haired girl.

"I don't know" said Tori "this is so not me"

"I so agree on that one" Amanda said.

Then she had to leave because she couldn't take it anyone

* * *

Amanda was at the beach with snow she was looking in her photo album. She was looking at her old pictures when she was young. When her parents were still around before they left the world.

Then she had a flash back

_"Mommy!" a young Bradley said (Amanda)_

_She was looking all over for her in the house. Then she saw her dead with dad and then she saw a man disappearing. Just then her brothers came and saw her crying._

_"A-a man killed them" Amanda sobbed._

_"It okay" said a young brother -Blake- as he hugged her._

_Then the vision disappeared_

Amanda started to cry just then Snow comforted her, which made her smile and wipe her tears. She stand ed up and looked to the sun.

"I will find my brothers no matter what" said Amanda.

* * *

Mean while Tori was stuck inside a camera trying to find a way out.

* * *

Amanda was walking to Storm Charges when Dustin and Shane ran out.

"Whoa, Whoa, why y'all running?" Amanda asked.

"Tori got attacked by kelzacks" said Dustin.

Then my face got series.

"Ill cover you, you guys go" said Amanda and with that they left.

* * *

While Amanda was working her morpher beeped. Which made her tell Kelly that she need to do somthing real quick.

Then she went to the back the shop and when no one was around she was ready.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Amanda spinned around then her ninja outfit disappear into a Amber thunder ranger suit. She through her helmet up in the air and her helmet came back down on head. She does a fighting stance in front of thunder.

"Power of Thunder!"

* * *

Amanda ran to the fight and saw two Toris fighting each other.

"Oh my god" Amanda said then she ran to Shane and Dustin who was fighting the copy monster.

"Thunder Staff"

"Thunder Shield!"

Then a shield block the attack that was gonna hit Shane and Dustin

"Thanks" said Shane.

"No problem" said Amanda with a smile.

Then we saw Tori.

"Guys it me" she said.

"Yeah how do we know that?" asked Dustin with made Tori smile

Amanda rolled her eyes and trying to hide her laughter.

"Dustin your middle name is Waldo and Shane your afraid of spiders" said Tori making Amanda laugh.

Then while Dustin and Shane the monster grew.

"We can deal with this later" said Amanda pointing " right now we need to go"

They nodded and then we got into our Zords.

* * *

After the battle Amanda was looking up of the clouds. Wondering who was those rangers she saw before and where are her brothers?

So she drew a picture of her brothers motocross cycle. She smiled at it then puted the picture away and putted on her roller skates and she skated to Ninja Ops.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Looming Thunder

Amanda was watching Dustin in a race with Kelly.

"Yea! Go Dustin!" Amanda cheered.

"Yeah! Dustin!" Kelly cheered.

"You ready?" the guy in crimson asked.

"Lets do it" said the one in navy said.

Amanda saw those two riders quickly over take Dustin which made him go all the way to third place.

"Man you ever seen those guys before?" Dustin asked as he went to them.

"Beats me" said Amanda.

"They ride like Factory pros I would have remembered" said Kelly.

"Man, I'm just glad they don't race 125's" Dustin said.

"Yeah, that would have been embarrassing" said Amanda.

_Theirs__ something about those two riders that seem familiar _Amanda thought

Then when the riders took off there Helmets off Amanda's eyes went wide.

_Whoa didn't the note say all of the Thunder ninja's were taken something weird going on _Amanda thought. _Ok stay calm Amanda just pretend you don't know them. _

Then she and Dustin went over to them.

"Hey hows it going?" said/asked Dustin.

"Tracks a little soggy" said the guy in crimson which made Amanda roll her eyes.

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys down" said Amanda.

"Hey I'm Blake" said the guy in Navy. Amanda eyes went wide.

"I'm Dustin and that's Amanda" said Dustin, while Amanda waved at them.

"My brother, Hunter" Blake said gesturing to the blonde in crimson gear.

"Wait, you guys are brothers?" Dustin asked confused.

"There adopted dumb dumb" Amanda said.

"How you know that?" Hunter asked.

"You two don't look a like" Amanda said.

"Hey, listen what you guys doing now? Wanna follow us? Blake asked.

"Hey, Sorry I gotta be somewhere, rain check?" Dustin said/asked.

"Hey, no worries next time" said Hunter.

"Cool, later" said Dustin then he turned to Amanda "You coming?"

"Ill be there in a sec" said Amanda, Dustin nodded then left then she turned to the her new friends.

"Care to explain?" Amanda asked " I thought you two were on Lother's ship"

"It's a long story but we will explain later" said Blake.

Amanda looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"How do I know you not under a spell?" she asked.

"Would a person under a spell do this" Blake asked, smirking then he tickled Amanda all over.

"Hey, Blake cut it out stop!" Amanda begged.

"Not a chance" said Blake.

"Blake, cut it out" Hunter said making Blake let go of Amanda.

"I better go, see ya" Amanda said waving.

* * *

"So let me guess those are your brothers?" a voice asked.

Amanda turned and saw Dustin.

"Yep" she said.

"How come you didn't tell me they were motocross riders?" asked Dustin.

"That's because you never asked" Amanda said before she ninja streaked.

* * *

Amanda watched as Shane Dustin and Tori fought off the Kelzacks but somthing caught her eye. She turned and saw the same rangers from before. They just stared back at her until shane said somthing.

"Amanda are you okay" Shane asked

Amanda snapped from her staring " Yea I'm fine, sorry a little spaced out"

"Alright" said Shane.

* * *

Amanda walked in Storm Charges wearing a black and white shirt with a black jacket and blue jeans with sneakers. She was had her hair out this time. She looked over to the side and saw Dustin talking to Hunter and Blake. She smiled then went up to them.

"Uh Dustin mind helping me out here I'm stormed" said Amanda.

"Oh right sorry Amanda but-" Dustin said before he pointed to her brothers.

Amanda sighed " Just this once"

Dustin smiled "Thanks"

Then Amanda rolled her eyes and returned to work as she over heard the brothers talking.

"Shane, Tori Hunter and Blake" she heard Dustin say.

"Hey" said Shane and Tori.

"Hows it going" said Hunter and Blake.

"Good" said Shane and Tori.

"Dustin's told a lot about you" said Hunter.

"But not everything" said Blake eyeing Tori making her smiled and blush.

Amanda smiled and shook her head then went to Tori.

"If you gonna flirt at least do it outside" said Amanda before walking away.

Then she her stuff then walk outside just in time to run in to Shane.

"Amanda how well do you know your brothers?" Shane asked.

"Like the back of hand, why?" Amanda asked.

"No reason" he said before walking off.

Amanda looked behind her and thought to self. Why did Shane ask her that question? What did her brothers do?

* * *

Amanda was watching the motocross racers with Blake and Hunter.

"Is he okay?" asked Hunter.

Amanda struggled " I don't know, I better ask later"

"Cleared that up in no time" Dustin said after he rode up to Amanda.

"Keep that up you will be ready for the 250's" said Hunter coming up with Blake.

Amanda was drawing on her sketch book so she was really paying attention until the ground shook. Making her drop her book and falling on the ground.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, as Hunter picked up Dustin and Blake pulling Amanda up.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"Don't know weird huh" said Dustin, before his morpher beeped making Amanda look at him.

"On second thought I better see Kelly in case she need help from the earth quake gotta go!" Amanda said before she took off before Blake and Hunter said anything.

* * *

Amanda, in her ranger form went to the fighting after Dustin.

"Amber Strike!" Amanda exclaimed, making her blast hit the monster and pushing it back.

"And where have you been?" Tori asked.

"Hey making excuses is not easy you know!" Amanda said

Then they went into the fight.

"Storm Striker!"

"Amber Diggers!"

"Fire!"

"Amber Strike!"

Then two blasts hitted the mole monster, which destroyed him.

* * *

Amanda was watching from the distance. Then she looked to the side to see the same rangers from before.

"Have fun while you can" said the Navy ranger.

"You have no idea whats coming next" said the Crimson ranger.

"Who are you guys and why you spying on us" said Amanda making them turn around.

Then they disapeared. Amanda looked in shock.

"Whats the heck is going on..."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Thunder strangers part 1

Amanda walked in to see Cam feaking out.

"Whoa, whoa why you guys are freaking out" Amanda asked.

"It frozen!" Cam said.

"Uh oh" Amanda said.

"You made a back up right?" Shane asked.

"Dustin!" Amanda said "You have it don't you", you had it yesturday!"

"Oh yea man it.." Dustin stated.

"in my backpack..."

"Oh boy..."

* * *

Amanda was walking through town looking for the backpack. Until she heard an explosion. She ran to the scene and saw the same rangers attacking the winds.

"Thats does it" she sneered.

"I have an idea how about give up?" said the Crismon ranger.

"Trust us it be much less painful that way" said the Navy.

"I have a better attack!" Amanda said, making all rangers turn to look her in her ninja outfit.

"How about you two give up and I wont shoot a lighting blot at you" she said.

"Amanda your here" said Tori.

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM!"

Amanda spinned around then her ninja outfit disappear into a Amber thunder ranger suit. She through her helmet up in the air and her helmet came back down on head. She does a fighting stance in front of thunder.

"Power of Thunder!"

"Amber Strike!"

Then Amanda slashed her weapon to the thunder rangers.

"They picked a badd girl to mess with" said Dustin.

Shane nodded in agreement.

After Amanda went to the winds the Navy ranger and Amanda looked at each other. Until the crimson ranger spoke up

"Alright you ready?" he asked the navy.

"Yea" said the Navy and with that they were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Shane.

"Far away if were lucky" said Dustin.

"I hate luck it never gets Lucky" said Amanda.

* * *

Amanda was sitting at Storm Chagres working because Kelly was storm so she had no choice.

While she was working her cell phone rang.

"Here you go" Amanda said with a smile then gave the man the bag "Have a nice day"

Then she picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"_Amanda it's Blake_"

"Blake what is it Im a little busy"

"_There was some attack I think there was someone out there who needs help_"

Then Amanda turned to the screen. She saw the winds megazord get knocked out. Her eyes went wide.

"_Amanda? you there_"

"On my way" Amanda said quickly.

"Kelly Blake and Hunter need help come on!" Amanda shouted.

* * *

"Are you sure he said here?" Kelly asked.

"Yes" Amanda answer.

"They over there" a voice called. Kelly and Amanda turned and saw Blake and Hunter.

"What are you guys doing here were under attack" Kelly said.

"We saw some people down there" Hunter explained

"We think they need help" said Blake.

"Come on!" said Hunter and with that they ran.

_Please make sure my friends are okay _Amanda thought.

She had a worried look on her face. When Blake saw this he put an arm on her shoulder. Which made her a little better but still she was worried.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I know it is short but I promise the others will be long. But sorry this is pretty short.**

**Fav, review and Share!**

**Thanks to who ever reviewed and faved it**


	5. Thunder strangers part 2

**Last time on the Return of the Thunder Ninja**

**"It's frozen!"**

**"I have a better idea!"**

**"Oh my god... KELLY!"**

**"Come ON!"**

* * *

**Ninja Ops**

"Any sign of the rangers Cam?" Sensei asked.

" So far, nothing but scorched earth and a few fragments of Zord wreakage" said Cam as he typed on the computer.

* * *

**Outside of the Zords**

Amanda, Hunter, Blake and Kelly ran to wear the pained rangers were. Amanda eyes went wide when she saw three of her friends looking beat up.

"There!" Blake exclaimed as he Hunter Amanda and Kelly ran to them.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke" Hunter explained.

Amanda released a sigh when she saw the rangers didn't get hurt to bad. But still they were in pain. Tori then fell on the ground.

"Are you okay" Blake asked as he helped Tori up.

"Yeah, thanks" said Tori

"What happened" Hunter asked as Amanda was helping Dustin up.

"We were listening in the car on the way here" Kelly said

"They think it was some kind of alien attack" Amanda said, trying to sound scared.

"What, that sort of thing happen a lot around here?" Blake asked, looking at Tori.

"You never wondered why housing was so cheap?" Shane said, he was kind of careful with the guys because he didn't trust them.

"We need to call some one the police, the FBI, the CIA" Kelly said.

"The SWAT team" Amanda said.

"I was being serious Amanda" Kelly said.

"Hey it's a thought" said Amanda.

"No Kelly, were fine thanks" said Tori.

"Ill better give them a ride" said Amanda before they walked away. Amanda looked and saw her brothers doing smirks. What is going on?

* * *

**Ninja Ops's Guest room**

Amanda was in the room Cam gave her.

When did her life become so crazy?

Then her phone rang and she got up and read the text.

_Wanna hang at the beach?_

It was a text from Tori.

She smiled at it. She need a break from all of the monsters and rangers.

* * *

**Beach**

Amanda was drawing a picture of when she was little. Snow was playing with the sand, while she was drawing. Then she felt a hand touch her. She turned and saw Blake and Hunter.

"Doing a picture?" Hunter asked.

"Yea" Amanda said

"You never change do you?" Blake asked.

"Why you dont like that?" Amanda joked, making them laugh.

Then Snow ran away.

"Oh no Snow!" Amanda said as she got up and ran after her dog

* * *

**Forest.**

Amanda ran to find snow but couldn't find her dog.

Then she heard Snow parking. She ran and saw kelzacks. with the dog.

"Hey back away from the dog!" Amanda shouted then she fought a lot of Kelzacks. Without them noticing she grabbed snow and ninja streaked to ninja ops.

* * *

**Ninja Ops**

Amanda went to ninja ops and putted snow down. She sat on the chair. She was tired. She had a very long day.

Until Tori ran into Ninja Ops.

"Cam! I need your help outside" Tori said, making Amanda looked at her.

"Cant it wait? I almost got the morphers back online" said Cam

"It's an emergency my friend, he hurt" said Tori making Amanda and Cam looked at her like she was crazy.

"And you brought him here!" they both said.

"You ever hear of Hospital" said Cam

"I know but he was hurt because of me" said Tori "Please come look at him"

Amanda was looking scared and worried. Who was the person?

"It was one of Lother's space freaks" Tori continued "We have to help him"

"I agree with Tori on this one Cam" Amanda said

"Alright" said Cam making Tori and Amanda smile then they ran outside

* * *

**Outside Ninja Ops**

Amanda eyes went wide when she saw Blake. Amanda was playing with snow by the water. Because it was the only way Snow could take a bath. Then she was so sleepy for some reason so she went back in side.

* * *

**Ninja Ops ( a hour later)**

"Whats up, Cam?" Amanda asked.

"Check this out" Cam said, pointing to the screen.

"The thunder rangers" Amanda said " There helping the rangers? Thats just werid"

Cam nodded in agreement. Until the alarms went off. Then some grabbed cam. Before Amanda could react someone touched her shoulder, but for some reason she felt sleepy. Then she lose conscious.

* * *

The Navy ranger was with cam while the Crimson ranger was holding Amanda in his arms; Amanda was sleeping. The hid in the shadows waiting for the trio to come back.

"Yeah, That's what they told Kelly no parents" Dustin said showing that they were back.

"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori asked "Why?"

Instead of her answer. The thunder rangers came out; The Navy ranger holding Cam's arms making cam stay still, and the Crimson holding Amanda in his three rangers quickly slipped into a fighting stance.

"What are you doing" Shane demanded glaring at them both.

The Thunder rangers demorphed showing who theye were. Blake was in a navy Thunder uniform and Hunter was in a crimson.

"What do you want, had did you get in here" Dustin asked, looking at Amanda and Cam in worry.

"Ask her" Hunter said gesturing to Tori.

"Blake?" Tori asked looking hurt.

"Im sorry but we had to find the Ninja ops. I didnt mean to use you" Blake said.

"If you hurt them I will hunt you down" Tori threaten while looking near of tears

"Leave him!" Hunter said while Blake pushed Cam to them "We got what we want"

Hunter pulled Amanda close to his chest "Goodbye rangers and good luck in your future battles" and with that they disappeared in smoke.

"Everyone alright?"

"What did they want here?"

"My father, They took my father"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Thunder strangers part 3 PART 1

_Amanda's Dream!_

_Amanda was in her old home where she was little_

_"Amanda..." a voice said, making Amanda turn around._

_Then her eyes went wide._

_"Mom?"_

_"It nice to see you again my daughter" said her Mom with a smile._

_"Why am I hear?" Amanda asked " The last thing I remember."_

_"Your brothers need you help..."_

_"What?" Amanda asked._

_Then for some reason her world became black_

* * *

Amanda groaned as she woke up and she saw Blake carrying her.

"Oh you awake?" Blake asked smiling.

"Blake? Wh-what happened?" she asked. Then it hit her.

"Why were in the forest?" Amanda asked noticing the trees.

"We have to go somewhere" Hunter said "for our revenge."

Then Amanda looked at the ball Hunter was holding "Sensei?"

"Why you have Sensei?" Amanda asked.

"He killed our parents" Blake said.

"What? Him? I don't believe it" Amanda said.

Then she heard a sound.

"What was that?" Amanda asked her brothers who also stopped to look around.

Then werid monsters came out of no where.

"OH MY GOD!" Amanda exclaimed.

Then Blake settled me down and her brothers got into a fighting stance.

"Ready bro?" Hunter asked then Blake nodded.

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"POWER OF THUNDER!"

Amanda eyes went wide. Her brothers were those rangers she saw and fought. This has to be a night mare!

Then she shook her head and went into a fight stance.

"Thunder Storm! ranger form! Ha!"

Amanda spinned around then her ninja outfit disappear into a Amber thunder ranger suit. She through her helmet up in the air and her helmet came back down on head. She does a fighting stance in front of thunder.

"Power of Thunder!"

Amanda fought of many of the monsters but became overarmed. She fell when one of the monster flip her.

"Amanda!" Blake yelled then went to her side and kicked one away.

Then out of no where three blasts came.

"Huh?" Amanda asked then turned. Then she smiled.

It was Shane Tori and Dustin.

"Coming Through!" Shane said.

"Nice one!" Amanda said.

Then she kicked three out of the way.

After the monsters disappeared. She was really tired.

"Well that was a work out" Amanda said ,making the winds laugh.

But then Blake and Hunter pushed them out of the way and grabed me and Ninja streaked away.

* * *

Everything went by so fast Amanda didnt know what had happened.

Then the ground shook.

"No way.." She said as she saw a Zord.

"It's Zurgane" Tori said.

"Who gave him a zord?" Amanda asked.

Then Blake and Hunter took her hand and ran with her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Im sorry that it short it just that I was super busy and I hardly have time to do this anymore. I hope I can get the next parts.**

**Byeeee**

**Thanks for the reviews so far**


	7. Thunder strangers part 3 part 2

Commercial Break:

**Akane walks in a room with her friends.**

**Akane: This is it.**

**Sayaka: You guys ready?**

**Mami" Indeed..**

**Madoka: Ready!**

**Yukino: Lets do this!**

**All: Persona! **

**Puella Magi Persona Magica in my profile check it out!**

* * *

"I really wanna get outta here!" Amanda complained.

"Once we finish this" said Hunter

Amanda and her brothers tried to run out of the guarry but soon Shane and Dustin came.

"Wheres-" said Amanda as Shane fought Hunter before she saw The storm Megazord fighting with another Zord. Wait, Zurgane's zord on the Storm MegaZord waiting to do another strike"Tori!".

"Amanda!" Blake yelled "were leaving"

Amanda sighed then walked over to them.

"You Sensei destroyed our parents" Blake snarled.

"Ya and now it's payback time" said Hunter before leaving with there sister.

* * *

The Thunder siblings walking on another beach, the waves were now acting really rough and were hitting the rocks really hard.

"The Ninja spirits sense our presence" said Sensei

"Quiet!" Hunter snapped " We know what were doing!"

Amanda looked at brother then looked back. He brothers never done this before. This is not right. Is it a spell? It had to a be spell or there making a huge mistake of there lives.

"The Cavern" Blake said noticing a cave.

"Consider what your about to do carefully" Sensei warned "There are powerful forces here"

"I said quiet!" Hunter snapped "The gem of souls will take care of you!"

"What happened to you guys?" Amanda asked "You guys are not the brothers I know"

Blake looked at her "Long story, Amanda but we will talk about it later"

Amanda was about to speak when she heard a voice

"_Say nothing Amanda, we will stop your brothers from making a mistake_" said the voice.

It was Amanda's mother.

She stayed silent as they entered.

* * *

Amanda gasped as Hunter raised the Gem of Souls and was about to crush Sensei.

"No!" a voice yelled.

Amanda turned and saw Shane, Tori and Dustin looking worried.

"Put that down! Sensei didn't do anything!" Shane said

_"Don't say anything Amanda we are here, just wait" said a voice in Amanda's head _

Amanda stayed by the wall silent. Tori saw the look in her eyes then smiled at her then looked silent.

"Lothor told the whole thing" Hunter said to the trio.

Blake glared at them "Your Sensei destroyed our parents!" he sneered.

"Lother saw the whole thing" said Hunter.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked.

_"Now" _

"It like dad always say never listen to evil masters" said Amanda.

"Were done talking" said Hunter as he began to drop down the sphere.

"No!" the winds said.

"Put it down Hunter" said a voice

Everyone turned and saw two ninjas making Amanda smile.

"Mom? Dad? How did you-" said Hunter

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninja's," their father answered. "We'll be here for all eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked, pointing at Sensei.

"No Blake hes not responsible for what happened to us" said their mother.

"Then who is?" Hunter asked "Amanda doesn't know because she was shocked from it"

"The one they call lothor" their father answered.

"Now there's a shock" answered both females.

"There Fading!" Amanda saw not wanting them to leave.

"No, wait," Blake yelled, reaching out for them. "Come back!"

"We'll always be watching over you," their mother said.

"Make us proud..." their father added, before they disappeared completely.

"Come back.." Hunter said reaching out, nearing with tears.

Amanda putted her hand on both of her brothers shoulders. It wasnt much. But it at least helped them a bit.

"What a sight" a voice said making everyone turn to see Lothor

"The Thunder rangers crying for their mommy! My ears were burning; you've been talking about me, haven't you?"

"It was you all along!" Hunter yelled, pushing his way to the front of the group. "You lied to us!"

"Not the brightest bulbs on the tree, are you?" Lothor sneered. "Now, give me the Hamster, we've got business to attend too."

"Actually dude, he's a guniea pig," Dustin pointed out.

"And theres no way were giving him to you after what you did" Amanda snapped.

"Then Ill take him" Lother said.

"Uh hello lots of us and one of you" said Tori.

"Oh please" said Lother before he shooted a bean towards them.

"Look out!" said Hunter before he used to gem of souls making the beam hit Lothor back, making him disappear.

"What happened?" Amanda asked as she got up.

"Dude you nail Lothor!" Dustin exclaimed as Hunter looked down at the Gem of Souls which was still in his hands, only this time it had broken into five different pieces.

"How did you do that?" Shane asked.

"The Gem of Souls," Hunter answered. "I used it to protect us, but it shattered it!"

"Isnt that bad?" Dustin asked.

"The power Gem of souls cant be destroyed Dustin" Amanda said

"Speaking of Power," said Tori. "What happened to Lothor?"

"I suspect he is very much alive," Sensei said, "and I fear more desperate than ever!"

* * *

Amanda walked into the hallway to see Blake and Tori kissing. She giggled a bit then went into her apartment just in time to see a note.

After she read it she sighed. She read to see that Blake and Hunter were leaving for a while.

"Lets just hope they will come back" Amanda said to herself.

Then she continued to draw

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	8. Oc pick (Need)

**Hai People it willow!**

**I decided to do another Oc for the return of the Thunder ninja.**

**This is Oc is from the ice Ninja academy.**

**I decided to pick the oc from you guys. So Pm or comment the Oc and I will pick it**

**This ends November 27**

**Have fun! Willow Out!**


	9. Nowhere to grow

**And the winner is... Loritina!**

**-everyone cheers-**

**Here is her Oc!**

**Character Name: Andrea Halloway**

**Sister: Kelly Halloway**

**Age: 18**

**Hobbies: Ice-skating, Snowboarding, and Motocross**

**And no I didn't steal this**

**Ok well Enjoy the show!**

* * *

A girl with red long hair look into the distance.

"Well Andrea" she says "It time for your moment"

* * *

Amanda was riding while Kelly was watching her. She felt back for the others though. They got busted for doing stuff at night. But what she didn't notice was a rider wearing white gear in the distance.

"Looks like I'm up" said the rider than the rider rode in and over took Amanda making her in second place.

After the race Amanda went to Kelly.

"You seen that rider before?" Amanda asked.

"No but she looks familiar" said Kelly. The the rider look off her helmet making Kelly eyes wide.

"Isnt that" Amanda asked also in shock.

"My sister, Andrea" Kelly said making Andrea look at them and smile. Then she walked over to them.

"Hey sis, hey Amanda" Andrea said with a smile.

"Wow Andrea" said Amanda, smiling "I havent seen you since I was 5"

Andrea giggled "Yea"

Amanda smile and was giggling herself.

"Wanna hang out?" Andrea asked.

"Sure" Amanda said with a smile and Kelly nodded as well.

The three of them walked to the park to hang out.

* * *

Andrea was happy to see her sister and her old friend but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened in her academy.

~Flashback~

_Andrea was late. This is not gonna go well. When she got there finally she saw her school being attack._

_"Andrea thank goodness" said her Sensei._

_"Sensei whats going on?" Andrea asked._

_"Andrea take this and run" her Sensei said as she gave Andrea a ice morpher._

_"But-" Andrea said before she was pushed away._

_Then everything went black_

~Real World~

Amanda saw the look on Andrea's face.

"You alright Andrea?" Amanda asked.

Andrea turned to Amanda and smiled "Ya I'm fine Amanda don't worry".

Amanda couldn't help but look worried at Andrea.

'What are you up two Andrea?' Amanda thought

* * *

~Alley~

Amanda was walking in a alley when she heard her morpher beep.

Amanda answered it "Amanda here"

"_There's a attack at the plant place_"

"On it" Amanda said before morphing and ninja streaking to the battle.

Without knowing that Andrea was watching from the distance.

"So my friends a ranger like me" said Andrea "I better help out"

"Ice Storm! Ranger form! Ha!"

Andrea ice skating in circles then her ninja suit appears. Then Andrea gets frozen in ice, while her helmet goes into the ice. When ice breaks shes is now a white ranger. Then she does a pose in fount of an ice storm.

"Power of Ice!"

* * *

~Battle~

"Amber Strike!" Amanda exclaimed before hitting the roots.

"Need a hand?" Amanda asked.

"Yea" said Shane before taking out his hand "come on"

Amanda smile then took his hand then used their swords on the roots.

Meanwhile, Andrea was fighting roots on the other wide.

"Why are there so many roots?" Andrea said before running to where Amanda was.

Shane was about to hit the flower when he and Amanda were stopped a voice.

"Mind if I help" Andrea asked.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked

"Not the time I will tell you but first" said Andrea pointing.

"Oh right..." said Shane before he Amanda and Andrea destroyed the flower, which freed Dustin and Tori.

_"Good job Shane everyone ok?"_

"Never better" said Amanda.

"Who are you" Tori asks Andrea.

"Uh I-" Andrea said before the weed monster came out.

"Why you!" she growled "You destroyed my plant! That Bums me out!"

"Give it your best shot" said Shane

Then everyone ninja streaked and fought. But they had a hard time fighting the weed monster.

"You really get wrapped up in your work dont you" she asked.

"No I just like to take a chill!" exclaimed Andrea before she froze the weeds.

"Thanks" said Amanda before she slashed the weed girl.

"Storm striker!"

"Amber Diggers!"

"Ice Blaster!"

"Fire!"

"Amber Strike!"

"Ice Blast!"

Then the weed monster was destroyed.

"Yea!" they all cheered

* * *

After the battle the rangers in there ninja outfit, except for Andrea walked into Ninja ops.

"Welcome white ranger" Sensei said but Andrea got confused.

"He got turned into that by Lothor" explained Amanda.

"Now dont you show youself" he said.

Andrea smile "Of course" she said before she demorphed making Amanda eyes went wide.

"Andrea?" Amanda asked "But how- when? where?"

"Long story" said Andrea.

"This team is getting to big" said Tori.

"Hey more girls right?" said Amanda making the guys groan, the girls giggled.

Maybe it not so bad.

* * *

Amanda was writing her brothers everything that happened so far.

Amanda smile as she elaborated the letter away.

"Hope you come back soon" Amanda said

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Return of the Thunder part 1

Andrea was skating in the ice when she felt a thunder power.

"It cant be Amanda.." she said to herself "I wonder who it is?"

* * *

Amanda was drawing in the sand when she felt a power. They same similar do Hunter and Blake.

She smiled a bit

"Looks like there back" she said.

* * *

Andrea was walking to Storm Charges when she saw Tori leave with a bike. Wait isn't that Dustin's. She shook her head then went in the door.

"Hey Isnt that Tori?" asked Andrea.

"Leaving with my pride and Joy" said Dustin groaning.

"She begged you didnt she?" Andrea asked as she walked into the back.

Dustin nodded. Andrea laughed.

She walked into her room and decided to call Amanda

* * *

Amanda was making art with Blake and Hunter who was back. She was having fun until her cell phone rang.

She stoped for a second then smiled at the ID then answered.

"Hello?" she asked

"_Hey Amanda it Andrea_"

Amanda smiled.

"Hey Andrea so how was the skating" asked Amanda making Blake and Hunter look at her shock.

"_Great so I hear your brothers are back from Tori_"

"Looks like she beat me to it" said Amanda laughing.

"Well I better help my sister befoire she gets me"

"Alright bye Andrea" said Amanda

"Who was that" Blake asked.

"A old friend" Amanda said making Hunter smiled

"You talking Andrea the girl when we were kids" said Hunter as Amanda nodded.

Blake smiled. This day just got better.

* * *

Andrea was skating again at mid day while Amanda was watching her shake.

Then it started to snow.

"It snowing?" Amanda asked "In the summer?"

"Something is going on" said Andrea

When Amanda's morpher beeped.

"Amanda here" she said and Andrea skated to her.

"You and Andrea come to Ninja Ops" said Cam "the rangers are missing."

Andrea looked shocked while Amanda looked worried.

Then they both ran to Ninja Ops

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Return of the Thunder part 2

**Last time on Return of the Thunder Ninja**

**"Looks like there back"**

**Blake smiled. This day just got better.**

**"It snowing?" Amanda asked "In the summer?"**

**"Amanda here" she said and Andrea skated to her.**

**"You and Andrea come to Ninja Ops" said Cam "the rangers are missing."**

**Andrea looked shocked while Amanda looked worried.**

**Then they both ran to Ninja Ops**

* * *

"WHAT YOU MEAN THEY JUST DIAPEARED?" Andrea yelled.

"Andrea calm down!" Amanda said.

"I'm sorry it just that's to creepy and impossible you sure they didn't get elaborated somewhere you couldn't reach them" Andrea asked

Then it hit Cam like tons of bricks "You might just gave me an idea"

Amanda smiled but it faded she was worried about her brothers and her friends.

* * *

"Something must of happen when they got on Lothor ship Shane" said Tori as they walked through a abandon island.

"You know when you ready to wake up I'll be ready" said a angry Shane.

Then the three rangers saw two lights.

"Hey did you see that?" Dustin asked.

"Yea I did" said Shane.

"Saw what?" Tori asked

"It came from over here come on" said Shane.

The rangers walked through the forest looking for the thing Shane saw besides Dustin

"Dude I dont see anything now" said Dustin.

"It gotta be here I saw it went through here" said Shane.

"Good eye Shane" a voice said making the rangers turn to see Blake and Hunter.

"You know if two Thunder ninjas got into a fight with three wind rangers who would win?" Hunter asked.

"None will, we have to work together" Tori said "Which I thought we were doing"

"Guess you though wrong" said Blake.

"Sorry Tor what ever did happen to them Im not gonna let them stomp us" said Shane.

"I have no intention for letting them stomp us" said Tori clearly pissed with Blake.

Then the fight began.

* * *

"You found anything?" Andrea asked.

"So far nothing" said Cam.

"I haven't felt anything Thunder or anything element if the passed hour" said Amanda.

"Keep trying you to" said Sensei.

"On it" said Cam and Amanda.

* * *

Meanwhile the rangers were not stuck between a snail creature and the Thunder rangers.

* * *

"I feel somthing" said Amanda making all of them look at her.

"I feel Thunder fighting against the Wind rangers" said Amanda looking worried.

"You dont mean.." stated Andrea but she already knew the answer.

"Blake are Hunter are at it again!" said Cam.

"Wait!" said Amanda.

"What?" said Sensei

"Somethings not right the Thunder there using is like there brain washed" said Amanda

"That is strange" said Andrea.

"Rangers please be careful" said Amanda

* * *

Mean while Hunter was under control by Choubo.

"BLAKE! BLAKE!" Hunter screamed "BLAKE!"


	12. News

**Hey guys um listen I have some bad news**

**Im discontinuing this story until futher notice**

**(crowed boos)**

**Sorry! But will continue but just not now K?**

**Oh and a new story will come up it will at least make up for it**

**(crowd cheers)**

**Yay! Hope you like the new story bye!**


End file.
